The invention relates to a chassis actuator device.
As one example for chassis actuators, roll stabilizers are used for compensating for or suppressing the rolling movements of a vehicle about the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Such rolling movements are produced by centrifugal forces, especially when driving around curves. In a passive construction, roll stabilizers can be formed as torsion bars whose free ends are coupled with the wheel suspensions by means of a lever such that, if the wheel suspensions are at different heights, a torsion is generated on the roll stabilizer. In addition, active roll stabilizers are known that have an actuator that can actively apply a torque by stabilizer parts, in order to counteract a rolling movement of the vehicle.
The publication EP 2543528 A2 that forms the closest prior art describes such a roll stabilizer, wherein an actuator for a torsion of the stabilizer parts is arranged between its two stabilizer parts, wherein at least one of the stabilizer parts is provided with a connecting part that transmits the torsion for connecting to the actuator and wherein the connecting part has teeth that are arranged on an end side oriented in the axial direction and are held by mating teeth of the actuator, in order to transmit the torque.